The very last deal of Dean Winchester
by JulieRoxanaJames
Summary: Dean wants to make the last deal of his life and Crowley is the only one who could make his plea come true.


Dean stood at the crossroads, wrapped in his jacket. His breath turned into a smoke against the cold air. The night was cold and he barely heard anything. He was in the middle of nowhere. He sighed heavily.

"Come on, Crowley, you son of a bitch, show your ass up!" he yelled in the dark, feeling uncomfortable.

"That's not how you treat your business partner," a familiar voice hummed behind his back. Dean turned and spotted Crowley, in his black coat, smiling innocently. "Hello darling. Where's your moose?"

"Shut up," Dean hissed. "I'm here to make a deal and Sam doesn't need to hear it."

"Ah, another dirty little secret between Heaven's most cherished brothers, how sweet," Crowley said proudly, circling Dean slowly, giving him an approvingl nod. He stopped then, seriousness crawling in his eyes. "Just tell me one thing, sqiurrel. Why on Earth should I believe you and make a deal with one of my worst enemies?"

" Because you can kill two birds with one stone," Dean muttered, his jaw clenching. Crowley's head cocked in anticipation.

Older Winchester took a while before continuing.

"I want to make a deal about Sam," he whispered.

"I get that, boy. Spit it out or I will go, I'm a busy man and you aren't the only lost soul who needs my services," Crowley pressed. Dean gulped.

"I want Sam to forget everything," he exhaled, somehow relieved that he finally said it aloud. "I want him to forget who he was and who he is now. Give him a new life, new memories, new family. Or just let him wake up somewhere without any clues who he was, I don't care. I just want him to have a normal life, go to his damn school, have a girlfriend he deserves, be happy."

Crowley watched as Dean's expression got sadder and more desperate. He knew very well the brothers were close and this was probably the hardest thing Dean decided to do.

"That was pretty emotional, Dean. What about you and the hunter buddies of yours?" Crowley asked, interested.

"Erase everything," Dean gulped again, his voice cracking. "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I don't want to give him a chance to remember anything if he meets Kevin or Charlie. Or you."

"I see," Crowley nodded. He had to admit this was the last thing he would expect. "And my benefit...?"

"Sam won't remember you and I'll be in Hell, two pains in the ass done away with," Dean shrugged like he didn't actually care about Crowley.

Crowley hummed. That was undoubtedly true.

"So, that would be a new identity for Sam, new memories and new life. You're asking a lot," Crowley approached. "I hope you have a lot to offer."

"My Winchester soul isn't enough? Other demons are crazy about it and would kill only to see it," Dean wondered. "And I'm offering it to you without any fight. Besides..."

He paused again. Crowley raised his brows.

"I am willing to go to Hell immediately. You don't have to give me ten years, not even one. You can drag me to Hell right here, right now," he looked down at his shoes.

Crowley listened to him in quite disbelief.

"I'm stunned, really," he said slowly, surprised when he saw a single tear going down Dean's cheek. "But I'm afraid it still isn't enough."

Dean looked at him shocked.

"This all isn't good eno-what else do you want? I can't give you a virgin sacrifice if you're asking for that, I have nothing else to offer!" Dean panicked and stammered: "I-I can give you my baby, if you can make Sam happy, it's yours."

Crowley barked a laugh.

"I don't want your car," he circled Dean again, this time slower, like he was thinking about what he wanted to say. "You have to understand that I will risk my Hell ass if I say yes. To make a new life and future isn't easy, plus I have to make some of my people look after him to make sure no one will try to harm him. This can get me into trouble. You better offer me something worth risking."

Dean glanced at the sky and back at Crowley who stopped right in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Just to be clear, my heart is cracked to see you here. Actually, if you say me this is going to happen, I would laugh into your face," Crowley stated, more likely to himself than Dean. "I'm that warm-hearted to make it easy for you. Your soul, dragged immediately to Hell where it would be tortured as I will please. Everyone who has ever met you or known you would forget you. You give up the chance to be saved, even by your angel friends. And absolutely no chance for you to have a grave. Oh, and a little hitch - if Sam tries to get to hunting again and endanger my life, I will kill him. This all for your brother to have a new life."

Dean closed his eyes. He bit his lip and he tried to stop tears from falling. He nodded firmly.

"Then we have a deal. Just allow me to ask," Crowley lowered his voice. Dean glanced at him. "Why are you doing this? Is that worth it?"

Dean smiled sadly for himself. "It's for Sam. I would give anything to know Sammy's safe and happy. He deserves it. He deserves a normal life. I owe him his piece of Heaven since the night I took him away from Jess."

Crowley observed the gravel road they were standing. The sky was starry and clear.

"You chose a beautiful night to die," Crowley sighed. "Let's make it quick."

Dean didn't protest. He squeezed his eyes as Crowley approached and pressed his lips on Dean's, wanting it all to be over now. To let Sam finally have the life he wanted, deserved and fought for.

When Crowley pulled away, Dean opened his eyes to see Crowley staring at him, almost pityingly.

"Even though we are enemies and I'm a demon, I admire your sacrifice," he confessed, eyes focusing on the spot behind Dean. The hunter doubted his avowal but remained silent. It wouldn't even matter if he lied.

In a blink of an eye, Dean could clearly hear the growling and Growley's approaching. Shivers of fear went down his spine when he remembered the last time he was ripped by hellhound. Maybe this was a bad idea, it came too soon, maybe he should cancelled the deal. No, Dean snapped at himself, he can make this, it's for Sam. He can manage everything for Sam.

"Take him, boy," Crowley gave the last peek at older Winchester as he turned away to leave. The sound of Dean screaming in pain accompanied him on the way of making Samuel Winchester's life peaceful.


End file.
